Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu
The Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu was a tiny jade model in the shape of a traditional kobune. Prayers and Treasures, p. 162 Appearance The model was small enough to snugly tit into a person's hand, and was as light as a feather. The rainbow of green hues that made up the hull of the small boat constantly changed as light and shadow dance upon it. The jade was well polished and with extraordinary color . The ramp of the boat was made from shining gold and the same bright metal also enhanced several parts of the artifact's hull. The sails of the Heavenly Kobune were fashioned from the lightest and finest silk of a translucent gray-green shade, these sails fluttered constantly, as if wind eternally fueled them. Prayers and Treasures, pp. 162-163 Abilities When it was taken to sea the boat carrying it was blessed. It would always reach its destination safely and none of its crew or passengers would suffer from sea·sickness or other ailments. Furthermore, if the Heavenly Kobune's command word was spoken aloud, it caused a number of sea vessels sail at their maximum speed in complete safety. Powerful shugenja could transform it into a full-sized ship that could travel into the spirit realms, even to the very gates of Tengoku. Prayers and Treasures, p. 163 The kobune could not be corrupted by the Taint, and it extended this protection to any person traveling on it. Book of Water, p. 130 Unicorn Clan In 1168 Moto Chen returned from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders with the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu. He presented it upon his arrival in Unicorn Clan lands to the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chagatai. The shugenja Horiuchi Rikako reacted strongly to the model when it was uncovered, and recognized it as a symbol of Suitengu, the Fortune of the Seas. She explained that legends claim that Suitengu would travel between Ningen-do and Tengoku on a vessel known as the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu. Rikako thought the model was a small fragment of that vessel, that was broken off during a battle between Suitengu and a great water demon. It stayed hidden along the sea floor for centuries until a ningyo discovered it. She crafted it into its current shape, and in doing so she unlocked its true power. Chagatai placed the model in the care of Moto Tsusung, who he tasked with discovering the uses of the model. The Balance of Power, by Shawn Carman When Tsusung was unable to reveal any new information about the kobune, Rikako suggested they enlist the aid of the Mantis Clan. Rikako met with the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Amika and revealed to her the kobune. In 1169 the two shugenja used the powers of the kobune to sail among the stars, and enlisted the aid of Yoritomo to seek out Otaku Kamoko. Kamoko and Yoritomo then travelled to the court of Tengoku to act as the voices of the Unicorn and Mantis clans respectively. Sailing the Heavens, by Shawn Carman Protected The Kobune was kept under guard in a hidden chamber within a temple. In the Khan’s Name (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Rokugan's guilty In 1169 during the Lion march to Shiro Moto the khan Moto Chagatai sent Rikako and Tsusung to seek Heavens's aid against the invaders. They took the Kobune and traveled to Tengoku. In the middle of a fierce storm Suitengu appeared and ordered to return them back to Ningen-do. The Heavens were displeased with the Empire and Rokugan would be punished. They might retain the Kobune, but never to use it again. External Links * Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu (Tomorrow) Category:Unicorn Clan Nemuranai